


I am an Andromeda

by deannalauren95



Series: Smile Pretty: An Anthology of Spilled Ink [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Mythology - Freeform, Poetry, Trigger warning: child abuse, mental health, spilled ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 04:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deannalauren95/pseuds/deannalauren95
Summary: I am an Andromeda,A princess made of stardust(And maybe when I die,I'll be placed up in the sky).





	I am an Andromeda

I am an Andromeda,   
A princess made of stardust   
(And maybe when I die,  
I'll be placed up in the sky). 

Andromeda. Which means  
“Ruler of men”  
So of course they stripped her naked  
And chained her to a rock. 

A useless father   
And a vain mother   
Offer their daughter   
To the leviathan. 

I am stripped of everything,   
More than just my clothes.  
My family failed to protect me,  
In fact the caused my pain. 

I fight the chains,  
The ones that keep me on this rock.   
Tugging and pulling,   
hoping they’ll shatter. 

It only caused my wrists  
To bleed and bruise.  
I'm not scared of drowning;   
The leviathan can come. 

(Perseus came for Andromeda.  
I wonder if a Perseus will come for me.   
Or maybe I'm a Medusa now,   
Turning people to stone. 

Athena made her a monster,   
A punishment for Poseidon’s crime.   
No one helped Medusa,   
In fact Perseus took her head). 

I am an Andromeda,  
The ocean licks my legs.   
I have the kind of light in me  
That galaxies are named for. 

So, tell me a different story,   
Of how Andromeda frees herself,   
Slays her monster,   
Strips away the chains. 

I can’t rely on a Perseus to save me,   
I have to save myself.   
I am an Andromeda,   
But I’ve changed the end.


End file.
